Отсылки
thumb|200px Ниже приводится список отсылок, пасхальных яиц и намёков на другие поколения My Little Pony, художественную литературу, фильмы, людей, места, события и другие сущности, используемые в Мой маленький пони: Дружба — это чудо. Разработка Мой маленький пони: Дружба - это чудо включает в себя многие элементы фэнтези, сказок, мифологии. Среди работ, вдохновлявших Лорен Фауст, указаны Золушка, Спящая красавица, Волшебник страны Оз, Властелин колец, Хроники Нарнии. Фауст посчитала логичным добавить в сериал европейской и греческой мифологии, так как персонажи, пегасы и единороги, были изначально взяты именно оттуда. Общие Имена и дизайн персонажей *Дизайн главных персонажей: Сумеречная Искорка, Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш, Рарити, Флаттершай, Пинки Пай и Спайк, были позаимствованы у игрушек из поколения G1: Twilight, Applejack, Firefly, Sparkler, Posey, Surprise и Spike, соответственно. *Имя Эпплджек - название алкогольного напитка. Прозвище данное ей Спайком (в английской озвучке) "Apple Teeny" в серии У страха глаза велики также созвучно алкогольному напитку "appletini". *Большой Маки, Бабуля Смит, Брейбёрн и некоторые другие члены семьи Эпплов обязаны своими именами сортам яблок. Другие родственники носят имена блюд из яблок. *Дизайн Большого Маки заимствован у игрушек G1 Big Brother Ponies. *Королевские стражники носят шлемы, стилизованные под римские "Galea". *Имена приятелей Снипс и Снэйлс являются отсылкой к детскому стишку "What Are Little Boys Made Off?". На русском языке есть схожая по смыслу песенка "Из чего же наши мальчишки?" *Мать Искорки и Шайнинг Армора, Twilight Velvet, разработана, вдохновляясь игрушкой G1 Twilight. Другие названия и изображения *Название столицы Эквестрии, Кантерлот, происходит от смешения слов "canter" (галоп) и Камелот из легенд о короле Артуре. *Внешний вид Кантерлота создавался под впечатлением от Минас Тирит из трилогии "Властелина Колец" Толкина. *В названии Клаудсдейл суффикс "dale" есть устаревшее название долины (реки). Само название является игрой на породу лошадей Клейдесдаль. *Мэйнхеттен пародия на Манхэттен, один из пяти районов Нью-Йорка ("mane" - грива, англ.). К слову сам Нью-Йорк известен как "Большое Яблоко". *Филлидельфия происходит от Филадельфии, штат Пенсильвания ("filly" - кобылица, англ.). *Троттингэм, город упомянутый в эпизодах Мастер взгляда и Затмение Луны, пародия на Ноттингем, Англия. *В серии Magic Duel упоминается страна Saddle Aribia. Название обыгрывает название королевства Саудовская Аравия ("saddle" - седло, англ.). *Лас-Пегас (Las Pegasus) - пародия на Лас-Вегас. На ранних постерах с картой Эквестрии встречалось написание "Los Pegasus". *Балтимэр (Baltimare) пародия на Балтимор (Baltimore), штат Мэриленд ("mare" - кобыла, англ.). Мифология Лорен Фауст и Роб Ранзетти призвали сценаристов внедрять в сюжет мифологических существ. *Во многих сериях показаны особенности драконов, грифонов, единорогов, пегасов. *В отдельных эпизодах встречались мантикора, гидра, василиск, минотавр и другие. Повторные использования Аудио *На протяжении сериала несколько раз использовался звуковой эффект "Крик Вильгельма": в Magic Duel, когда Трикси бросает телегу на Шушайн, в Apple Family Reunion, когда Эпплблум падает, бегая вокруг дерева, в Keep Calm and Flutter On, когда Энджел падает во вращаемом Дискордом доме Флаттершай, в Games Ponies Play, когда мисс Пичботтом расталкивает двух кристальных пони. Этот же эффект использовался в Equestria Girls, когда Сансет Шиммер сломала вход школы. *В английской озвучке фразы бабули Смит из серии Магия дружбы. Часть 1 использовались для всех её реплик на протяжении первого сезона, за исключением эпизода Заносчивый грифон. Её фраза "Move your caboose!" из серии День семьи повторно использовалась далее в этой серии и в эпизоде Секреты и тайны Понивилля. В эпизоде День семьи также повторно использовалась фраза "Soup's on" и "That's what I said!" из серии Настоящие сёстры. *Смех Спайка из Магия дружбы. Часть 1 использовался в эпизодах Давно пора и Just for Sidekicks. *Возглас Рарити при виде гривы Искорки из серии Магия дружбы. Часть 1 переработан в её взволнованный смех в эпизоде Звуковая радуга. *Нервный визг Флаттершай из серии Магия дружбы. Часть 1 использовался также: в Птица феникс, когда она плачет над, как казалось, смертью Феломины, в Ураган Флаттершай, когда она плачет под деревом, в Equestria Girls, когда она раздаёт листовки призывающие помочь приюту для животных. *Крик изданный Пинки Пай при первой встрече с Искоркой в серии Магия дружбы. Часть 1 использовался также: в конце серии, когда Рарити подтвердила, что принцесса Селестия пропала, в У страха глаза велики, когда подруги решают, что они раздавили Эпплджек, в Звуковая радуга, как основа для вдоха Флаттершай, в Птица Феникс, как основа для голоса миссис Пирожок, когда Пинки ест пирожное принцессы Селестии, в Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы, когда Пинки обнаруживает, что торт испорчен, в Too Many Pinkie Pies, когда тест Искорки оказывается наблюдением за сохнущей краской. *Смех главных героинь в конце Песни смеха из эпизода Магия дружбы. Часть 2 повторно использовался в Equestria Girls по окончании песни This is Our Big Night. *Фраза Искорки "Oh, Rarity!" из серии Магия дружбы. Часть 2, когда Рарити отрезает себе хвост, повторно использовалась в серии Искатели драгоценностей, когда подруги пытаются найти проход в земле, чтобы спасти Рарити. *Крик Искорки "Pinkieee!!!" использовался в эпизодах Приглашение на бал и Канун Дня горящего очага. *Восклицание Радуги "So awesome!" из эпизода Сбор урожая повторно использовался в Equestria Girls, когда Искорка отказалась передавать элемент магии Сансет Шиммер. *Фраза мула "None taken" использовалась в эпизодах Сбор урожая и Ураган Флаттершай. *В английской озвучке фрагмент монолога Пинки Пай из начала серии Заносчивый грифон использовался в эпизоде Пони из высшего общества, когда Рарити приходит в сознание. *Хихиканье Эпплджек из серии Заносчивый грифон повторно использовалось в эпизодах Единство противоположностей, где оно дополнено смехом, и в серии Кристальная империя. Часть 1. *Музыкальное сопровождение песни Прыг-скок-прыг Пинки Пай из серии Укрощение дракона использовалось также в эпизоде Кристальная империя. Часть 2, когда она же жонглирует горнами. *Крик Рарити из серии Незваные гости, когда Пинки бросает её на произвол судьбы, использовался в трёх эпизодах: в Нулевой урок, когда Искорка бежит в бутик, в Таинственный защитник, как крик матери, упустившей коляску, в Секрет моего роста, когда Спайк вытаскивает Рарити через окно. *Музыка, исполняемая Пинки-оркестром в конце серии Незваные гости, повторно использовалась в эпизоде История знаков отличия, как фоновая тема в воспоминаниях Пинки. Концовка этой мелодии звучала в серии Пони из высшего общества, когда Пинки первый раз даёт залп из своей пушки. Также эта музыка играет, когда Пинки демонстрирует лже-Каденс свои планы на праздник. Она же играла во время парада в эпизоде One Bad Apple. *Крик Сумеречной Искорки на льду из эпизода Последний день зимы повторно использовался в Секрет моего роста. *Плач Рарити из серии Последний день зимы использовался в эпизоде Рождённая для успеха. *Музыка, игравшая на празднике Силвер Спун и Даймонд Тиары в серии Отличительные знаки, использовалась фоном в серии Шоу талантов, когда Искатели знаков отличия пробовали разные занятия, и в конце серии День рождения на вечеринки для Пинки. *Смех Искателей знаков отличия из серии Отличительные знаки повторно использовался в эпизоде Мастер взгляда. *Смех Радуги Дэш из серии Осенний забег, когда она переворачивает указатель, повторно использовался в эпизоде Птица Феникс. *Фраза Спайка "Holy guacamole!" дважды использовалась в серии Интуиция Пинки. *Музыкальное сопровождение для выступления Радуги и Рарити из серии Звуковая радуга повторно использовалось: в Шоу талантов, когда Эпплблум упражняется в танцах, в История знаков отличия, как музыкальная тема для воспоминаний Эпплджек, в Keep Calm and Flutter On, во время ужина с Дискордом. *Многократные повторения фразы "Oh my gosh!" Радугой Дэш из серии Звуковая радуга повторно использовались в эпизоде Wonderbolts Academy. *Смех Флаттершай, дважды использованный в серии Мастер взгляда, повторяется в эпизоде Яблоки раздора. *Фрагменты песни Искателей знаков отличия из серии Шоу талантов, используются в Equestria Girls. *Фраза Эпплджек "Get back here, you thievin' varmints!" дважды используется в серии История знаков отличия, когда она гонится за кроликами, до и после её рассказа. *Фразу "What are you, a dictionary?!" Скуталу обращает сначала к Крошке Белль в серии Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1, затем к Эпплблум в серии День семьи. *Крик Голден Харвест использовался в сериях Затмение Луны и Таинственный защитник. *Музыкальная тема "Ученик чародея" из мультфильма "Фантазия" вдохновила к написанию фоновой мелодии в серии Секрет моего роста, которая повторно использовалась в эпизоде День сердец и копыт. *Голос Крекла (одного из драконов-подростков) из серии Поиски дракона - изменённый по высоте крик Спайка из серии Искатели драгоценностей. *Смех Радуги Дэш из серии Таинственный защитник был обращён и использован в эпизоде Кристальная империя. Часть 1. *Фраза Искорки "Hello there!" дважды звучала в серии Games Ponies Play. Видео *Фрагмент, когда Радуга Дэш прыгает по облаку в серии Магия дружбы. Часть 1, взят за основу аналогичного момента в Apple Family Reunion. *Плачущая Пинки Пай из эпизода Магия дружбы. Часть 2 повторно использовалась в эпизоде Новорождённые пони. *В серии Too Many Pinkie Pies для анимации скачущих клонов использовалась раскадровка из эпизодов Магия дружбы. Часть 2 и Новорождённые пони. *В серии Too Many Pinkie Pies использовались кадры танцующей, играющей на барабане и скачущей через скакалку Пинки Пай из эпизода Настоящий друг. *В серии Too Many Pinkie Pies использовался танец цыплёнка Пинки из эпизода Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1. *В серии Канун Дня горящего очага прыгающая Пинки скопирована из эпизода Приглашение на бал. *Костюм волка Скуталу из серии Затмение Луны был одет Бэбс Сид в эпизоде One Bad Apple, чтобы напугать Искателей знаков отличия. *На протяжении песни Искателей знаков отличия в серии One Bad Apple многократно повторяются одни и те же анимация персонажей и фоны. По сезонам */Первый сезон/ */Второй сезон/ */Третий сезон/ В четвёртом сезоне ожидается масса отсылок и пародий на поп-культуру 90-х годов. Equestria Girls *Начале мультфильма, когда Пинки Пай распрямляется, использовался звуковой эффект из Трансформеров. *В сюжете использовались элементы фильмов Назад в будущее и Дрянные девчонки. *Череп, который держит один из учеников-актёров в кафе, является отсылкой к Йорику из Гамлета Уильяма Шекспира. *Фраза Сансет Шиммер "and your little dog, too", сказанная Искорке о Спайке, является отсылкой к Волшебнику страны Оз. *Когда Искатели знаков отличия просматривают своё видео, в списке похожих есть превью, на котором изображена кошка с бантом, очень похожая на Fluffy из'' Pound Puppies''. Сам же сайт очень напоминает YouTube. *Когда подруги решают убрать зал, и Искорка бросает остальным швабры, Флаттершай отворачивается и швабра ударяет её. Схожая сцена была в ситкоме Замедленное развитие. *На Осеннем балу Крошка Белль танцует в точности как Цукаса Хиираги из аниме Lucky Star. *Когда гипноз Сансет Шиммер проходит, по студентам пробегает волна на подобие той, что была в конце фильма Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега. *В конце мультфильма рядом с Трикси, один из парней танцует Gangnam Style. *Собака, которую выгуливал парень, когда Искорка и Спайк только что попали в параллельный мир, дизайном напоминает собак из мультсериала Pound Puppies. *На балу Скуталу делает движения танца, известного в России как Танец маленьких утят ( ). *Танец Крошки Белль напоминает стиль "Робот". *Начало песни в кафе напоминает песню We Will Rock You группы Queen. Комиксы : ''Основная статья: ''Отсылки/Комиксы Реклама Телевидение *Реклама Equestria Girls - пародия на сингл California Gurls Кэтти Перри. *Слоган рекламы на канале The Hub в июле 2011 был "There's a Pony For That", пародирующий слоган фирмы Apple "There's an App For That". В ролике пони также представлялиcь, как приложения для смартфонов. *В рекламном ролике "8 bit" канала The Hub Пинки Пай играет в приставку, напоминающую Atari. Билборды *В Лос-Анджелесе в июне 2011 стояли билборды с рекламой, пародирующей рекламу фильма Девичник в Вегасе. Главные героини также стоят перед кирпичной стеной в схожих позах. *На билбордах второго сезона сериала была изображена Пинки Пай, упирающаяся копытами в экран телевизора, показывающего "снег" (помехи). Слоган - "They're baaack!". Изображение основано на постере к фильму Полтергегейст. Слоган же копирует таковой от фильма Полтергейст 2 ("they're back"). Газеты *8 Января 2012 года в газете LA Times была размещена реклама на целую страницу, пародирующая рекламу телесериала Безумцы (Mad Men). На ней был изображён силуэт Радуги в костюме на фоне плакатов с Пинки, Эпплджек, Искорки и глаза Радуги. Слоган - "Mad Ponies", что также пародирует упомянутый телесериал, Товары Коллекционные карточки *В карточке доктора Хувза имеется описание "for pretty much all things timey wimey". Фраза "wibbly wobbly, timey wimey" изначально звучала в серии "Blink" сериала Доктор Кто. Книги Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell *В первой главе упоминается место San Franciscolt. Это пародия на Сан-Франциско (San Francisco), Калифорния. *В библиотеке Искорки есть книги "The Princess Bridle", отсылка к книге "The Princess Bride", и "Purple Reign", отсылка к песне "Purple Rain". *Фраза Пинки в шестой главе "Sparkle's Six", вероятно, отсылает к Ocean's Eleven (Одиннадцать друзей Оушена). *Рарити упоминает место "Mythica, Neigh York". Это пародия на Ithaca, New York (Итака, Нью-Йорк). Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! *Фестиваль, описанный в книге, Ponypalooza, является пародией на фестиваль Lollapalooza. *В книге имеется несколько отсылок к известным исполнителям и группам: **Nine Inch Tails (Nine Inch Nails) **Switchhoof (Switchfoot) **Neigh-Z (Jay-Z) **Coldhay (Coldplay) **The Whooves (The Who) **John Mare (Джон Мэйер) Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror *Пинки упоминает "Canterlot Idol", что отсылает к шоу American Idol. en:List_of_allusions Категория:Списки